Toward the ultimate aim of determining the most cost-effective strategies for reducing the burden of stroke, the applicant is adding new functionality to an existing validated simulation model of the epidemiology of stroke, by adding the ability to define various interventions related to stroke prevention, treatment and rehabilitation. Specific aims include: (a) in consultation with target user groups, defining the interventions in terms which are actionable for software development; (b) creating a module including these interventions; (c) creating an easy-to-use interface where the user can input these interventions as part of the process of querying the model; and (d) documenting each of the above steps. Project tasks include meeting with groups of experts, software and interface development, and validation.